


complicated

by suddenlyatiger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not between Sterek), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott McCall is a Dick, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, i have Feelings and i'm making it everyone else's problem, loosely based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: They were in love with each other, and Stiles thought that they'd be together forever. Had no reason to think otherwise.
Relationships: (Eventual), (past), Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 36
Kudos: 127





	complicated

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, or when I'll update it next, but I just re-read a manga I first read when I was younger and now have VASTLY different feelings about it so I'm dealing with that with fanfic, because of course
> 
> This is tagged Derek/Stiles even though Derek hasn't shown up yet because this is endgame Sterek

Stiles and Scott have been together basically their whole lives.

They were best friends all through elementary and middle school, dated all through high school and college.

They planned their lives around each other, moving in together after college graduation and even getting jobs at the same company.

They were in love with each other, and Stiles thought that they'd be together forever. Had no reason to think otherwise.

So that's why it's such a kick in the teeth when Scott sits him down one day to tell him that he's gotten a woman pregnant, and that he's marrying her.

***

"I just _cannot_ believe him," Lydia snarls, pacing back and forth behind Stiles' chair. "Either of them."

"Yeah, well, believe it," Stiles says sullenly. He's sitting at the break room table with his head in his hands. He's not even sure why he even bothered coming into work today. It's not like he's up to actually doing any work. Evidenced by the fact that he's been in the break room since he arrived this morning.

At one point (just yesterday, in fact), he would complain about the fact that he and Scott worked on completely opposite sides of the building and didn't often have time to meet up during the day. But now he can't be anything but grateful for it. He doesn't even want to have to look at Scott right now.

Him or Allison.

Because of course Scott would cheat on Stiles with someone from work.

And a woman, no less.

Stiles hadn't even known he was bi.

"This is a pretty shitty move," Jackson, sitting across the table from Stiles and scrolling through his phone, says. "Even for him."

"Maybe it's my fault," Stiles says. "I mean... we've been together basically forever and I had no idea he wasn't exclusively into guys. If I missed that, what else did I miss?"

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for any of this!" Lydia snaps viciously. Both Stiles and Jackson jump in their seats. "This is all on him! Both of them, even. I can't even... Stiles, if you don't at least punch Scott in the face over this then I will."

"Thanks, Lyds," Stiles says. He scrubs a hand over his face and leans back in his chair. "But I can't see how that would improve the situation."

"Might make you feel better," Jackson points out. Stiles shrugs. Surprisingly, he doesn't feel like he wants to punch Scott. Mostly he just feels numb, with waves of overwhelming sadness.

"I'm not sure I even really believe it's all over now," he says.

"It's already on Facebook," Jackson says, a thread of anger in his voice.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lydia asks, and whips out her own phone. Stiles lets his head fall to the table with a dull thud.

***

He expects the call he gets from his father after work. Though he is a bit surprised that his father had lasted that long before giving into the urge to get in touch.

"Are you alright?" Dad opens with. And Stiles immediately bursts into tears, sinking to his knees just inside the apartment he shares with Scott. Or, used to share, anyway.

"Do you need me to go there?" Dad asks.

"N- no," Stiles hiccups. Stiles lives outside of Beacon Hills, about an hour away. There's no sense in making his dad drive all the way out here after a full day of work. "I'm fine. I think Lydia and Jackson might come over later."

"Alright," Dad says. "Do you need me to do anything? Anything you need, Stiles, I'll get it done."

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles says, he wipes his nose on his sleeve. "But it's fine. Or, it's not _fine_ , but I'll be okay for the night." There's a beat of silence over the line.

"So, I hate to ask this right now, but it's really over between the two of you?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Stiles says. "He said he's going to marry her, Dad. And even if he wasn't? I wouldn't be able to make myself take him back. Not after something like this."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dad says. "Where's Scott at now? I'm assuming you're home."

"I am," Stiles says. "Scott went to stay with... With _her_. For a few days, I think. I'm not sure what the plans are long-term. I should probably start looking for new places, though."

"You can always come back here if you have to," Dad says. "Whatever you need to do, we'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Dad," Stiles says.

***

Stiles briefly contemplates just getting shit-faced, but ultimately decides that it wouldn't be a good idea.

He doesn't need to show up at work tomorrow both depressed _and_ hung-over.

After his call with his father, he changes out of his work clothes and into some sweats, then makes himself some instant noodles, which he picks at until the apartment's intercom buzzes.

For a wild second, Stiles assumes that it's Scott buzzing up to be let in, which makes absolutely no sense because he still has a key. But that doesn't stop his heart racing until he finds out that it's Lydia and Jackson who've shown up.

As soon as Stiles opens the door, Lydia marches in like she owns the place. She's holding a box of garbage bags in her hands, which Stiles raises an eyebrow at. Jackson, shuffling in after Lydia, just shrugs.

"It was either she came over here with those, or she went over to Allison's to wring Scott's neck," he says.

"Right," Stiles says. "What are those for, anyway?"

"These are for packing up the rest of Scott's things," Lydia announces.

"Uh..." Stiles says. "I don't... know if I should do that. It's only been a day."

"So what?" Lydia asks. "Are you letting him back?"

"No," Stiles says immediately. "Not that it matters much. Pretty sure he doesn't want to come back anyway." Lydia scowls and turns to the garbage bags, which she's dropped on the living room coffee table.

"All the more reason to not give him any reason to set foot in here ever again," she says. "We'll start with clothes. Go sort out what belongs to you and what belongs to him." Stiles accepts the bag Lydia hands him and starts walking to the bedroom, then freezes.

"To be clear: we're returning Scott's stuff to him, right?" he asks.

"I've been informed that that is all we can do, legally," Lydia says stiffly.

"According to my dad," Jackson adds. Stiles just nods and continues to the bedroom.

He spends five whole minutes just standing in the doorway and staring around the room. It doesn't look any different now than it had yesterday, before Stiles' whole world fell apart.

Before Scott had come home that evening to tell Stiles that he was basically throwing away their life together for someone else. That he didn't want Stiles anymore; that he was starting a new family with someone else. Someone else who Stiles had thought he might be starting to consider a friend. All those years of friendship, love, and planning, obliterated in one single conversation.

Eventually he starts moving. He crosses over to the dresser and starts emptying out Scott's drawers almost mechanically. Socks, underwear, t-shirts, jeans, pyjamas; they all go into Stiles' garbage bag. Stiles almost feels like the dresser is lopsided now, which makes absolutely no sense, but it's the first time in years that it's only held one person's wardrobe.

Then Stiles goes to the closet, which he and Scott also shared, and starts emptying out Scott's side. This is mostly where their work clothes stay. Button-ups, blazers, slacks, ties, nice shoes; they fill up another garbage bag and Stiles feels a faint vicious thrill at the idea of Scott's nice clothes getting all wrinkled. Scott and Stiles each have one nice suit, and Stiles takes Scott's and crams it into a different bag, making sure to wrinkle it as much as he can.

He's not sure when Lydia and Jackson had come into the room, but they're there when Stiles tosses the bag with the bunched-up suit in it out of the closet. Lydia looks approvingly over the bags Stiles has already filled.

"You're making good time," she says.

"I'm feeling strangely motivated at the moment," Stiles says. "Might as well take advantage of it before the numbness settles back in. That's all for the closet, I need to check the hamper." He starts digging through the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room while Jackson checks out the closet.

"Do you have any important papers in here?" He asks.

"That's next," Stiles says, tossing clothes from the hamper into two piles on the floor. "After that it'll be the books, the movies, the games, and whatever else I can think of that he owns."

"That's the spirit," Lydia says. "I don't suppose you kept any receipts for any of the expensive stuff that was bought? That'll help with getting rid of the electronics and stuff."

"Most of the furniture and stuff came with the apartment, but there's a box of receipts in the corner of the closet if you want to bother looking through those," Stiles says. Judging by the look on Lydia's face, she very much wants to bother.

***

Jackson helps Stiles stack the now-full garbage bags by the front door as Lydia frowns over Stiles' old receipts at the kitchen table.

"This might seem a bit fast, but I couldn't stop Lydia from coming over," Jackson says.

"No, it's fine," Stiles says. "It's probably better to do this kinda thing quickly. Before I lose my nerve or something."

"Have you talked to Scott since yesterday?" Jackson asks.

"No," Stiles says. "Haven't heard a thing from him. Which is for the best, really. I probably just would've embarrassed myself by begging him to change his mind."

"Yeah, no one wants to see that," Jackson says. "Especially over someone who fucked you over as badly as he did."

"I just can't understand it," Stiles says, sinking to the floor next to the garbage bags. "I didn't see any of this coming. Yesterday we were in love and were going to spend our lives together. Today... I mean, did he ever really love me?" Jackson's face twists uncomfortably.

"I'm sure he did," he says. "I always remember you guys as being disgustingly cute together."

"I wonder when all that changed," Stiles says. "Do you think Allison was the first one?"

"It's probably better to not think about that right now," Jackson says. "Although..." Now he looks even more uncomfortable. "Have you... I mean... Considering this whole situation..."

"Just spit it out," Stiles says.

"Have you thought about getting tested?" Jackson asks, cringing. Stiles blinks up at him in surprise. "Y'know, for, like--"

"I know what you mean," Stiles interrupts. "I just... never thought about that. The only person I was ever having sex with was Scott, so I never... Oh my god!"

"Wait, calm down," Jackson says.

"But if he got Allison pregnant then that means they were having _unprotected sex_!!" Stiles exclaims. Lydia comes out of the kitchen to investigate the commotion. "What if he's been doing this with other people!? What if Allison has something and never told him!? I never noticed any symptoms of anything, but what if--"

"Stiles, calm down," Lydia says. "Breathe." Stiles chokes on his next breath and suddenly realizes that he's halfway to a panic attack. He does his best to deliberately breathe slowly and calmly.

"I doubt you actually have anything," Jackson says. "I'm sure you would've noticed."

"But," Lydia adds, "just in case you aren't sure, it doesn't hurt to get tested. Tomorrow you should call up a clinic and make an appointment. I can give you the number to the one we use."

"Just when I think this whole situation can't get any worse," Stiles groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Look on the bright side," Jackson says. "At least you still have the apartment."

"Please don't jinx it," Stiles says. "Because then I'll have to kick your ass. And neither of us wants that."

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Jackson says.

"Boys," Lydia chides.

***

Stiles doesn't know where Allison lives. They'd never been close, she'd always been more Scott's friend (HA), so Stiles'd never felt that he'd needed that kind of information about her. So he can't just drive over to where Scott is to drop off his stuff, and he doesn't want the stuff just hanging around the apartment.

The next morning, he crams the full garbage bags into the backseat of his Jeep and drives them to work. It's the only thing he can think of to do.

He doesn't really want to deal with either Scott or Allison, so he plays with the idea of maybe just asking Jackson or Lydia to take the stuff over. Or maybe Greenberg, since god knows he doesn't do anything in the office.

In the end, he just has Jackson accompany him to the side of the building where Scott works. He would've asked Lydia to come too, but he's not entirely sure she wouldn't get into a shouting match with Scott as soon as she saw him.

"Should we just leave the bags with the receptionist?" Jackson asks. "Or just leave them out here in the parking lot?"

"Don't tempt me," Stiles says. Jackson shrugs. Stiles parks the Jeep as close to the entrance as he can and he and Jackson walk into the lobby. Stiles isn't as familiar with the staff in this part of the building, so he doesn't recognize the woman and man sitting behind the large desk. The way the woman's smile freezes on her face, though, makes Stiles wonder if she recognizes him. And what it means that she does.

Although it could also be that he looks like shit due to a combination of crying and poor sleep. He didn't even bother showering this morning, so that's another level of pitiful.

"Hi," Jackson says, grinning at the woman. "We're looking for Scott McCall. Is he in yet?"

"I'll have to check," the woman says. Stiles doesn't see a nametag or name plate anywhere. "One moment." She turns away and picks up a landline phone and starts dialing. Stiles and Jackson stand there awkwardly as the woman confirms that, yes, Scott is in and, yes, he can come to the lobby to meet some visitors.

Stiles' heartrate immediately speeds up at the thought that this will be the first time he's face-to-face with Scott since he broke the news about Allison.

He isn't excited, though. He's actually dreading this whole exchange.

It seems to take forever, and somehow no time at all, for Scott to make an appearance. Seeing him again feels like a physical blow in Stiles' gut. Because Scott looks good; the same as always, like he hasn't just had his entire life turned on its head. He also looks _happy_ , and Stiles has a brief vicious thought of reaching out and punching the smile right off Scott's face.

Something else that makes Stiles reel emotionally is that Scott really doesn't look any different than he had when he was still with Stiles. Stiles doesn't want to think too deeply into what that might mean. Doesn't think he can handle going there.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, approaching the desk. "Jackson? What's up?" Stiles opens his mouth, but can't make himself say anything. He suddenly can't think of anything to say that isn't a question demanding that Scott explain himself. He turns to Jackson, beyond thankful that he didn't decide to do any of this alone.

"We're just here to drop off the rest of your stuff," Jackson says, pointing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the parking lot. Scott frowns at him, looking like a confused puppy.

"The rest of my stuff?" He asks.

"The, uh," Stiles clears his throat, "the stuff you didn't take with you when you moved out."

"What?" Scott asks.

"When you ditched your boyfriend for your side piece," Jackson clarifies. Loudly. "You left a bunch of your shit behind. We're being nice enough to return it to you instead of just piling it and setting it all on fire." The man and woman behind the front desk share a look that has Stiles figuring that this news will be making the rounds quite soon.

Great.

But also: probably saves Stiles some awkwardness in the long run.

(Maybe not a lot, but still.)

"What?" Scott asks again, looking between Stiles and Jackson.

"Scott, just help us move your stuff out of the Jeep," Stiles says on a sigh. "Then we can all get on with our day."

"Wait," Scott says. "You're kicking me out?" Stiles just stares at him. He sees Jackson out of the corner of his eye throw his hands in the hair.

"Scott," Stiles says. "I'm not kicking you out. I can't kick you out after you _already left me_."

"I didn't leave," Scott says. "I only took enough for a few nights. Allison has roommates, so I can't just move in." The laugh Stiles lets out at that is ugly. Scott flinches back in surprise.

"You can't honestly think," Stiles says, "that I'd let you just come back after all this?"

"It's my apartment, too," Scott points out. "We're both on the lease."

"For now," Stiles says. "Are you getting your stuff or not?"

"You can't kick me out of my own home, Stiles!" Scott exclaims.

"I just did!" Stiles exclaims. "You wanted to go be with someone else? This is what you get. You can't just destroy _years_ of a relationship and expect me to just let things go on as usual! Do _not_ come back to the apartment. I will call the police if you do. C'mon, Jackson." Stiles whirls around and starts stalking out the door, ignoring Scott's cry behind him of 'Stiles, wait!'

Stiles uses this burst of self-righteous anger to throw open the Jeep's trunk and start unloading Scott's bagged up possessions right there in the parking lot. He isn't particularly careful with the bags either, not caring if anything gets damaged. Also not caring that he's basically making a mess in the parking lot. He is officially making this Scott's problem.

Once the last bag is out, Stiles closes the Jeep and then climbs into the driver's seat. Jackson, who'd watched this all go down while physically keeping Scott from interfering (Stiles is sure they're all gonna get an earful from someone about that at some point, but he can't really make himself care about that right now), gets into the passenger seat. Stiles starts the Jeep and heads over to his usual parking lot on the other side of the building.

A quick glance in the rear-view mirror shows a brief glimpse of Scott frantically trying to move his stuff into the building and out of the way of people trying to park.

***

Stiles spends the rest of the morning aggressively apartment hunting.

He doesn't necessarily want to leave his current apartment, but Scott was right about both of them being on the lease. That's a complication that Stiles doesn't want to have to deal with at the moment.

God; he should start packing as soon as he gets home after work today. Just in case.

***

In the afternoon, Stiles gets called into his boss' office.

His dread mounts as he leaves his own office to walk to the office at the end of the hall. With the way things are going for him at the moment, Stiles is convinced that he's about to be fired.

His boss, Alan Deaton, doesn't say anything as Stiles walks in and shuts the door behind him. His face is impassive as he watches Stiles, which makes Stiles nervous even though that's just Alan's default look.

"You, um, wanted to see me?" Stiles asks after an awkward pause.

"Yes," Alan says. "I heard about the little incident this morning between you and Mr McCall." Stiles winces and shuffles his feet in place.

"Yeaaahhh," he says. And then isn't sure what to say after that. Alan pins him with a brief look and then turns to his computer screen.

"I'm sure you're aware that that's not the kind of behaviour we approve of here," Alan says.

"No, Sir," Stiles agrees.

"So, in lieu of any disciplinary actions, since we haven't had any of this sort of issue with you in the past, and I understand there are some mitigating circumstances," Alan says, - Stiles mentally curses the office gossip chain - "I've decided to let you off with just a warning. Make sure this sort of behaviour doesn't continue."

"It won't," Stiles promises.

"Good," Alan says. "So then I trust that you won't have any issues with Mr McCall being transferred over to this office."

"No, Sir," Stiles grinds out, and bites the inside of his cheek so hard he breaks the skin.

***

"I am going to lose my goddamn mind," Stiles says. "Or maybe I already have? The past couple days have made absolutely _no_ sense."

"Well, you know Deaton's been trying to get Scott on his team for the past couple years," Jackson points out. Stiles eyes him from across the table. They're both sitting in a booth at one of the local bars. Not the one closest to the office where most of their co-workers tend to go after work, but one a little further away where there's less chance they'll run into anyone from the office. Namely Scott or Allison.

"And of course this is when it would finally happen," Stiles groans, letting his head thump down on the table.

"Word is," Lydia says, suddenly appearing and sitting in the booth next to Jackson, "that Scott and Allison were being 'disruptive' on their side of the office and Scott was the easiest one to get rid of."

"Lucky me," Stiles mutters. The bottle of beer he'd bought when they'd first arrived is now empty and he contemplates getting another.

"Maybe," Lydia says. "Because I have an alternate option for you, if you're interested."

"What, get me transferred to Allison's side of the building?" Stiles asks. "Because I can't see how that would be any better."

"How about getting you transferred to a completely different location?" Lydia asks. Both Stiles and Jackson look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Lyds," Stiles says. "I know you're, like, a complete goddess. But even you can't pull strings like this at the office."

"Yet," Lydia says airily. "But I do have a contact at the Beacon Heights division that is in desperate need of someone with your skills. I've already sent along your resume and portfolio." Stiles blinks at her in surprise.

"I haven't updated those in years," he says. "And how did you even get them to send, anyway?"

"That's not important," Lydia says. "The main point is this: my contact is interested. If you'd be willing to go through a shortened version of their application process, she'd be willing to bring you on immediately."

"Oh?" Stiles asks. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Lydia says. "You prove that you can be competent at your job – which you are – and you can be one step closer to putting all this behind you."

"This sounds too convenient," Stiles says. And also ridiculous. So much has happened in only the past few days that Stiles feels like someone hit the fast-forward button on his life. He's not sure he's even had enough time to process or grieve over his relationship with Scott.

"Well, why should Scott get to have an easy ride here?" Lydia says. "Look at it this way: you don't want to have to deal with having Scott around after he's completely betrayed you and shit all over everything you've built together, right? This way you won't even have to _look_ at him."

"Not to mention that you're always complaining that you want to live closer to your dad," Jackson points out. "Hell, with a job in Beacon Heights you could just live in Beacon Hills and commute."

"This still all sounds too good to be true," Stiles says. Though a small flicker of excitement is making a home in his chest; a tiny flame in the giant void left by Scott's betrayal.

"Just try it," Lydia says, sliding a business card across the table to Stiles. Stiles looks at the card, then up at Lydia and Jackson, and then back down at the card.

"Is trying for this really less appealing then having to deal with having Scott in the office for the foreseeable future?" Jackson asks.

Stiles picks up the card.

***

Stiles waffles over the business card for most of that night and the following day.

Then Scott shows up right after lunch to start the process of transferring him to Alan's team and getting his own office space set up.

It only takes Stiles catching sight of Scott starting to make nice with some of his other co-workers for him to realize that he won't be able to deal with having Scott on the same team as him. Definitely not right now, anyway.

It's the final push he needs to dial the phone number on the business card.

"Hello. I'd like to speak to Laura Hale, please."

\---

End Part 1

\---


End file.
